User blog:Kjack1337/Unika: the first posts
Hello all! Please proofread and leave constructive critisim! if you are a troll and want to leave trolly stuff, do so elsewhere THE CREEPYPASTA... BEGINS! Hello, my name is kjack1111 for all purposes with this blog. Recently, I have had a mail from one of my "fans" (that I do not think he is). Mail reads as follows: Hello kjack1111, I have found intrest in your mapping series! So I have decided to make a game based of it called: UNIKA (yay) I have sent a disk of the alpha along with this mail. I hope you enjoy, ~One of your fans. :End of mail Now im no genius, but my youtube isnt that popular yet. Still. I sent a copy of the disk to a hacker/friend of mine. name im not revealing for obvius reasons. This has been the first entry, im signing off. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SECOND ENTRY: 2016-08-02 Well, my friend (ill refer to him as axi, because that is his IGN) Axi assured me nothing was wrong with the disk, However, he did say he detected several "Broken bytes" as he commented. Never the Less, i inserted the disk... and... *win 7 error sound* |---------------------------------------------------------------------------| |ERROR: You are missing a NDS emulator, That is required to run the game. | |Or you can run the PC version, by pressing "start anyways" | | | |CLOSE START ANYWAYS INSTALL DS EMULATOR | |---------------------------------------------------------------------------| Hunh, weird. Axi was never the person to emulate things, So I pressed "Start anyways" Another error popped up saying somthing about... Corrupted bits? As thus, I sent the error to Axi, he sayed it would take about a month to fix. And I sent a reply mail to the author. And Im still waiting for a respooooooonce. Sorry, my poetry side is coming out. Im signing off, wait for 2016-09-02 for the next blogpost! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- THIRD ENTRY: 2016-09-07 OK, your likely raging right now, As I sayed I would post this on 09-07 Well, I also waited for the reply, And it just came in. YAAAY! Here is the reply: Hello kjack1111: Im sorry, But i havnt seen any errors. I have debuged it over and over, and i havnt seen a error. If you would like to return the disk, TOO BAD! I do not accept packages, unfortuantly. Regards ~Your Fan. :End of reply This guy. This guys. Is a *removed for child frendly-ness* RAAAAAAGH!!!! anyways, Axi fixed the disk up for me, so I started the game up! ^^^^^^^^^^dirty liar. Oh, its getting late. Ill play the game tomorrow. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I got another email from my friend. ill call him "IxI" for short now. Here is message: I KnOw YoU'rE GoIng To PlAy My GaMe HeHeHehEhEhE I hOpE yOu EnJoY It :) -IxI That was... creepy to say the least. Im signing off my blog now. P.S: if you are wondering why there is no timestamp, its still 09-07, just 1:00 AM. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2016-09-08 OK, im torn between a decision: should i, or should i not. I got THIS from Axi: Dear kjack1111, Tis your friend, Axi. The corrupt bits problem is farther then expected As im a british, I am obviusly consumed, With solving mysterys (seen the new sherlock holmes? <3) And I wish I Did'nt. Ill leave the details out, because what i found was disturbing. But, PLEASE, Reconcider playing the game. your friend: Axi. :end message. I still want to play the game, But my mind keeps telling me not to. Ill give it some thought overnight. Signing off, kjack1111. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2016-09-31 I have been giving the game some thought. Im going to do it. IM GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME! IM GOING TO DO IIIIT!!!!! Sorry, my viking herateg is comming out. while the game loads, (Axi sent the fixed version By the way.), let me tell you a fun fact! You can tell if someones a decendiant of a viking if there blood clots quickly. This is because they have a VIKING gene that makes them produce more cloting protines. Why? for battles of course. Yay, the game has finally loaded! Ill report back with my experience! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, i have Conqured the entire uzbekeverse in 2-3 hours. Here is my story: I made a T1 nation called "the union of uzbekeverse." (P.S: Axi inserted a cheat panel) Then i proceded to expand over the planet in a matter of MINUTES! (hail UZ). When i became a Sub-warp empire, i conqured the solar system i was in. Then i conqured the Uzbekeverse in a matter of hours. AND I DID IT WITHOUT THE CHEAT PANEL. That game was so easy, i nearly fainted. although it was good. 8/10. im signing off of the blog now :P ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 20-10-02 I shared LOTS of copys with my friends. Im posting the transcript because one of my friends found somthing weird: UZ: u guys are putting up a fieght UZ: baut you are all obleigd to join me anywayez UA: Haha, your not fooling us Reichtangle! NA: UA, i found somthin COOOOOL *NA has disconnected* *NA has reconnected* NA: awwww :( NA: i cant go to blood galaxys. UA+UZ: blood galaxy? where? NA: 9 1 -69 *END OF CHAT LOG* i got disconnected with the error: this has not been implimented yet, please hold tight while i impliment this in: NOT.EVER.GOING.TO.BE.IMPLIMENTED.919 Im going to continue my server, Then post the full chat log! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 2016-10-16 ****CHAT LOG BEGIN!**** UZ: hey? are you guyz there? UF+UA+NA: Yeah, we are there. UZ: gud. Anchuleus tiem. UF: why do you mispronouce stuff? UZ: tu beez funneh :P UA: Well, your certantly succeding. UZ: Prezz CTRL+H inz game :P UA: COOL! cheating console! NA+UZ+UF: lets use Iet! *10 mins of silents* UZ: u guys are putting up a fieght UZ: baut you are all obleigd to join me anywayez UA: Haha, your not fooling us Reichtangle! NA: UA, i found somthin COOOOOL *NA has disconnected* *NA has reconnected* NA: awwww :( NA: i cant go to blood galaxys. UA+UZ: blood galaxy? where? NA: 9 1 -69 *NEW CHAT LOG* NA: hey UF, wana merge? UF: hey NA, wana merge? UF and NA fell! NF has rised from the ashes of NA/UF! NF: oh wow, this personal union is interesting! UZ: heyz UA wanta joinz? UA: jez UZ and UA fell! UZA rised from the ashes of NA/UF! UZA: diz is cool. UZA and NF declare war! *2 mins later* UZA has dominated NF! UZA: zat was eathy. NF (ghost): ihateyousomuch *SERVER ENDS* NOTES: the blood galaxy ceased to exist after the reboot, STRANGE ISNT IT??? NOTES2: im sorry im getting sloppy with grammer, ill proofread it (this is to everybody whom reads this first read.) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTO BE DONEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Category:Blog posts